1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a plurality of detachable modules.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150288422 discloses a system for enabling a chassis-coupled modular mobile electronic device. The system includes a modular electronic device enablement system, a set of module couplers, and a chassis. The module couplers preferably couple modules mechanically to the chassis. The module couplers may have detents or structures that resist movement of the modules when they are fully coupled, including spring-loaded balls mounted on a surface of the module that fits into corresponding shallow holes on a complementary surface of the module coupler. The module coupler may also retain the module using a latching mechanism, e.g., a pin that when extended prevents the module from being removed (the pin would be retracted to remove the module), or a snap latch that holds the module tight against the contact surfaces of the module coupler when engaged. The module couplers preferably have mechanical guides or other guides to aid in aligning the module during coupling and in module retention through friction. The guides are preferably defined by a cavity with a geometric profile that is complementary to at least a portion of the profile of a module, e.g., the module couplers are profiled to retain soft-trapezoidally-shaped modules. The module couplers are preferably designed to contact a module of a soft trapezoidal shape on four surfaces, three sides of the module and the bottom of the module. The module coupler may additionally also retain the module with a retention mechanism, e.g., magnets placed on a far edge of the module coupler and a corresponding edge of an inserted module. The modules and the module couplers are preferably sized according to a grid system. The multiple modules may additionally or alternatively couple together with an adapter, e.g., a clip-on rib to allow them to fit securely in the module coupler. In a varied module coupler, electropermanent magnets (EPMs) may also be included.
An improved electronic device is desired to compensate for the defects in the previous technology.